When Worlds Collide
by NintendoWarrior
Summary: Something is happening in the Nintendo universe...Can our heros solve the mistery before it's too late? Or is it already too late?
1. The Letter

Chapter One- The letter

One day, in a land of constant battle, where a lone hero had to constantly rise up to evil and save his kindom's fair princess. This hero has had many adventures, allways triumphing and restoring peace to the land. On this day a new adventure would begin, however, this journey would be like no other, this journey would take him to lands he had never known.

A winged-flying creature with a wierd hat and a backpack filled with letters was making his way to a sole house miles from civilazation. He was a paratroopa named parakaty, he had been there many times before to deliver the mail. After he put a letter into the mail box. He shouted: "Mail call!!" and flew away.

A tall man with green clothing and blue overalls appeared out of the door of the house, his name was Luigi. He grabed the letter and went back inside the house. He stared at the letter and saw that it was wet and all the writing on the envolope was smuged. He open it up and read the first line witch said; "To my hero," he sighed because he figured it was for his older brother. "Mario!" called Luigi. His brother walked in the room and was handed the letter by his brother, it read:

_To my Hero,_

I found this weird glowing object that I need you to see. Hopefully we can figure out what it means when you get here. I've attached a map to my location to this letter. See you there!

Love, The princess.


	2. Map Trouble

Chapter Two- Map trouble

"Well? What does it say?" asked Luigi. "Your going on another adventure, aren't you?" "Yeah..." sighed Mario. "Without me...?" asked Luigi hopelessly. "You can come if you want." said Mario.

"Nah" said Luigi, "I'll probely just hold you back..."

"Well, ok." said Mario as he looked at the map. "What the heck?!?! I don't reconize anything on this map!" "Lemme see." said Luigi, grabbing the map. "Wow, your right, I think we got the wrong letter." "Well it has to be a princess..." thought Mario, "but definatly not From Mushroom Kingdom..." 

"Maybe It's from Daisy!!" suggested Luigi, happily."I wouldn't get your hopes up." Laughed Mario. "I'm gonna go to the post office to check if there was a mistake."" I'll come with you." said Luigi, now with a smile on his face. 

Mario put both the letter and the map in his pocket. They both left the house and jumped into a large green pipe that was coming up through the ground. A couple of miles away, in a town called Toad Town there was a simular looking pipe. Mario and Luigi Jumped one by one out of the pipe. Then they walked across the street into the post office. 

"Parracarry!" Yelled Mario. "I think you gave us the wrong letter." They stood at the opposite side of the counter from Parracarry. "Show me the letter." said the winged post man. "Oh, shoot. I think you might be right. You see, I was flying over to your house in the rain a couple hours ago, and I bumped into this other postman who was an owl. We both dropped our letters all over the ground, and I think they got mixed up." "Was the real letter for me or Mario?" asked Luigi. "I think it was Mario." thought Parracarry. "Dangit!" frowned Luigi. " I'm gonna head over to the castle to make sure she's all right" said Mario, sounding a little worried. "I'm going back home" sighed Luigi, and he walked out the door.


	3. White Rabbit

Chapter Three- White Rabbit

Mario shortly followed his brother out the door. He saw Luigi going down the pipe, and then he walked over to the castle. He got to the castle gate, and the gaurds let him right in. "Wutsup Mario, come for a hot date with the Princess?" Snikeled one of the gaurds. "Nice to see you too, Frank." said Mario, ignoreing his comment.

Mario wasn't in the castle long before he was face-to-face with the most anoying Toad he knew. "Well it's been quite some time, eh old dog?" said the old-looking Toad. "Hello, Toadsworth" said Mario, allready remembering how he felt towards Toadsworth. "I'm looking for Peach" said Mario. "Sadly, master Mario, I was hopeing to ask you if you knew where she was. I've asked all the beans in this castle and no one seems to have a clue where she has gone. I'm afraid there is absolutly no trace of the poor lass." Sighed Toadsworth."She's missing!?!?" Mario then knew that this would be a long day. "She just snuck off." explained Toadsworth. Mario showed him the map and asked if he reconized it, Toadsworth was just as clueless as he was.

After withstanding a very tedious conversation with Toadsworth, Mario decided to look in the castle's basement, this was a room that Peach had allways kept the stuff from Mario's adventures. He had also remembered Peach telling him about a rumor of a hidden, magical room located in the basement.

Mario had a very weird feeling in the basement, as if something was pulling him to it. He decided to follow that feeling. He did just that, and found a large crawlspace in the middle of the room covered by spider webs. Being the brave plumber has was, he crawled in. At the end of the tunnel, there was a strange room, and sure enough, he saw a very scared looking Princess peach staring into what looked like a strange purple cloud...


	4. Strange Discovery

Chapter 4-Strange Discovery

Mario stood up, and Peach seemed to have heard beacause she turned around. "Mario!" the princess cried happily. She ran over and huged him. "I knew you would find me. "Are you hurt?" "No." "Any sign of bowser?" "No." "Well that's good." Mario said in relef.

"Did you send this letter to me?" asked Mario, handing her the letter. "Well." Peach said. "I did, but the words are a little different then I remeber. And this isn't my hand writting at all!"" Maybe it got smuged in the rain." Mario suggested. Peach nodded.

Mario walked over in front of a purple thing and stared at it. It was a round cloud of swirling gas, about as tall as he remembered Bowser to be, and as wide as Gormet guy. Mario took a folded peice of gold cloth out of his pocket and unfolded it. It was his old cape that he found while searching in the basement. He threw it at the purple thing and it went right threw. Mario went around to look at the back of the cloud and did not see his cape. He looked at the cloud from the side, and saw that it was as thin as paper at this angle.

He sat stareing at it from the front for 10 more minutes. Just trying to think of what it was. And then, all of the sudden, Mario's golden cape is shot out of the cloud, Peach screams and Mario is startled. Mario picks up his cape, folds it up, and puts it in his pocket. He looks up again when Peach screams a second time, this time not as loud though. What looked like the tip of a sword know stuck out of the center of the cloud, and then it went back in after a couple of seconds.

Mario walked up to the clould. He stuck his hand into it, and pulled it out. He turned around to walk away when Peach gasped and his hat flew straight of into the wall. Mario looked over at it and saw it was pined to the wall by an arrow. Mario pulled the arrow out and put his hat back on his head. He walked up with a very mad expression to his face and shot fire ball after fire ball at the cloud. A flaming arrow came out of the cloud followed by three more arrows. This went back and forth while peach watched. Then a bomb flew out and Mario backflip away, then fliped forword and dove head first into the cloud...

..."Mario?...Maaaaarrriooo!!!"


	5. New friends

Chapter Five- New Friends

Peach was very frightened. "Mario..." she whimpered. She slowly crept up to the large cloud and studied it carefully. She stuck her hand in and she felt that it did not hurt her. She took a deep breath and ran in with her eyes closed... She did not feel any different. She opened her eyes and saw another princess just staring at her. She looked just as shocked as she was. On the other side of the room was Mario fighting with a full-grown man all clothed in green holding a glowing sword.

Mario ran towards a wall at full speed he then ran up the wall a couple steps back flipped over behind the swordsman and kicked him into the wall. The swordsman looked mad. He ran at Mario, jumped, and plunged his sword downward for Mario's head. Mario dogged it and the sword got stuck into the floor. Before Mario could move, the swordsman grabbed onto the sword and swung clockwise around it with his body extended as if he were lying down in thin air. He swung over to Mario and kicked him into the wall.

Both were now very exhausted but started towards each other again, but before they could fight anymore the sound of two voices yelling made them turn around "STOP!!" They turned to see the both girls were desperately trying to get them to stop. They were scared.

"Mario!" yelled Peach. "Link!" shouted the other. They both walked aside to their corresponding princess and stared at the opposite pair with cursoriness. "Who are you?" asked Mario. " ...My name is Link...This is princess Zelda." said the man named Link. "And you?" "I'm Mario" said Mario "Princess Toadstool, but you can call me Peach." said Peach. All of the sudden both Mario and Link felt something side of their faces as their princesses slapped them across the face. "How dare you try to kill him without even knowing who he is?!?!" yelled Zelda. "Apologize, now!" shouted Peach. "I'm sorry..." Mario and Link said simultaneously.

The four of them walked into the middle of the room. Mario and Link shook hands as Zelda and Peach did the same. Then Peach, and Link shook hands as Mario and Zelda did. "So what do you think it is? The purple thing." Asked Link to the group. "I'm not sure." said Mario, puzzled. "It must be a portal of some sort." said Peach " It transported us from our world to your world." " What is your world called?" asked Zelda. " We come from Mushroom Kingdom." Mario answered. "You?" "This is Hyrule." said Link. "Something weird is going on here." thought Peach aloud.


	6. The Mystery

Chapter 6- The Mystery

Mario thought for a second. "Did you get a letter?" he asked to Link. "Ya." said Link, surprissed."How did you know? "Mario reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter witch he unfolded and gave to Link. Zelda gasped and pointed to the letter in Mario's hands. "Link, that's the letter I wrote to you!" Link reached into his pocket and took out another letter and gave it to Mario." And that's one I wrote for you." Peach said. Mario looked at the letter. It was definitely from Peach it was neatly written with a pink border around it. "How could have this happened?" asked Zelda. "I think I know." said Mario. "Our postman, Parracarry, bumped into your postman while it was raining, and they mixed up the letters. "Our postman's name is Kaepora Gaebora." said Link. "Is he an Owl?" asked Mario. "Yes." Link assured him. "Then that's the one." said Mario. "We must find him." "Follow me." said Link, and the rest followed. Link lead them out the room and they soon arrived in a meadow. It had grass, trees and looked no different from what mushroom kingdom would look like. Link took out a weird blue thing and put it to his mouth. Then Link played music on it, Mario figured it was some kind of instrument. Soon after, an owl started to fly over. It was Kaepora Gaebora. KG saw Mario and Peach and stopped flying. Then he started flying faster backwards. "What the heck?" said Link, and started running towards him. Mario followed, and so did everybody else. They ran and ran while Link called for KG. While he was running, Link pulled out his boomerang and threw it toward KG. The boomerang hit him and he slowed down, then he took out his grappling hook and swung it around. Once it was the right time he tossed it with all his might. The hook swung around KG's legs and Link was pulled up as KG kept flying. Link slowly climbed up the rope, trying to not fall off. Once he was at the top he yelled "Hey!! What are you doing?" "I'm sorry, Link." KG replied, and he spun around until Link was thrown off. Hurtling towards the hard, hard ground beneath him...


	7. Partnership

Chapter Seven- Partnership

Mario ran as fast as he could, leaving a pair of shocked princesses behind him. He jumped, as soon as he landed he jumped again even higher, and jumped a third time after he landed again. Mario did a back flip and soared very high in the air. He dove in front of him and caught Link in his hands. After a flip he landed smoothly onto the ground and brought Link to his feet. "Woah!" said Link clumsily. "Are you ok?" asked Mario. "Ya." said Link. "Thanks." Zelda and Peach ran over. "Oh my god." said Zelda. "Why would he do that... are you ok?!?" "Ya, ya, I'm fine." said Link.

"We need to find out what is going on." said Mario. "Show me where you live." he said to Link. "Link was confused at first but agreed "Ok, follow me." "I'm going to the castle to get help." said Zelda. "Oh, I'll come with you." smiled Peach "Ok, let's go Mario." said Link. The two of them walked across the plains, leaded by Link into a forest. They weren't in the forest for long when they crossed a wooden bridge and at the end of it was a child dressed the same way as Link was. "Mido." Link said. "Get out of the way." Mido had a small sword in his hands. He smirked and swung the sword at a supporting rope on the bridge causing the bridge to turn side ways. Mario fell off right away, but Link hung, swinging on the bridge. "What the heck are you doing??" yelled Link. "I'm the boss now." Mido said as he took the last swing at the bridge and it fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" asked Mario, helping Link to his feet." I'm gonna kill him." said Link. Suddenly a few small wooden things popped out of the grass and started spitting huge seeds at them. Link held up his shield to block them, and Mario dodged with his agile abilities. More and more popped up Link deflected the seeds with his shield back at them, making them run around aimlessly. He then finished them off with his sword. Mario watched this, and punched a seed back at its owner. Once it was out of its nest, he finished it off. Mario then found a new technique when he put his cape on for the first time in years. He swung the cape at multiple seeds that would all make the things run from their nests. After he did this, Link would slam his Din's fire onto the ground and kill them all. This process went on for an hour until Link and Mario were left standing side by side on a battlefield of hundreds of defeated enemies. "What were those things?" Mario asked, trying to get his breath. "Dekuscrubs." answered Link.

As they walked to Link's home they explained their pasts. They both realized they weren't so different after all. They both have a princess who they save once and a while from their arch nemesis. After walking a while they were lost in the woods and made camp. When Mario woke up Link was already awake. "I made breakfast." "Thanks." It was a bottle of milk with some eggs. They head over to Kokiri forest and finally got to Link's house. "I got mail!" said Link reaching into the mailbox and pulling out a letter witch he began to read;

Link,

A very terrible thing has happened. When princess Zelda arrived with her friend yesterday, a strange black shadow emerged from the dark parts of the castle... It is hard for me to say this but princess Zelda has been killed.

Meet me at the temple of time.

Sincerely,

The king of Hyrule.


End file.
